Fragments
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: D'un instant à l'autre, d'une vie à l'autre, c'est toujours la même quête, la poursuite des fragments de toi. - Sasuke et Naruto, SNS - thèmes, petits textes et autres ones.
1. Thèmes

**Titre:** Fragments

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont le fruit de l'imagination de Masashi Kishimoto. Malgré tous les hauts et les bas qu'on peut trouver, je le remercie de me faire autant rêver... - -

(Miharu vient lui de Nabari no Ou et appartient à Yuhki Kamatani. *espiègle*)

**Genre:** Ceci est un recueil de petits textes, commençant par des thèmes. Il y en a donc pour tous les goûts, héhéhé! xD

**Couple:** Sasuke et Naruto, Naruto et Sasuke, légers comme le vent et aussi forts qu'une bourrasque selon les thèmes. :)

**Note 1:** On commence ce recueil par une série de dix thèmes trouvés sur un site anglais. L'auteur était censé écrire dix mots maximum par thème, ce qui est quasiment impossible en français. J'ai donc essayé d'écrire une phrase maximum par thème. J'ai vite déchanté et essayé d'écrire juste le minimum possible.

...Vous allez voir que pour certains thèmes, j'ai _totalement_ échoué, ahaha! XD (_Tragedy_ est un **monstre** - -)

**Note 2:** Les deux derniers thèmes sont dans des "chapitres" à part. Parce que _Tragedy_ est ce qu'il est, et que je voulais que ceux qui ne se sentent pas de le lire puissent facilement le sauter, et parce que je ne pouvais mettre en conclusion que _What if ?_. :)

Oh, et les thèmes n'ont pas été écrits au même moment, alors désolée pour les différences de temps... TxT

Bonne lecture à tous!^^

* * *

- _Frag_**ments** -

**Fluff** :

Naruto avait piqué ses boulettes de viande. Il s'était retourné et avait _piqué les boulettes de viande de son assiette_.

Sasuke avait donc glissé des petits pois dans son col. Ce n'était que justice.

---

**Horror** :

"Bien sûr que c'est possible d'être aussi pâle" rétorqua Sasuke, son corps se brouillant un instant, une lueur agacée luttant pour apparaître dans ses yeux vides. "Je suis devenu un _esprit vengeur_. Crétin."

---

**Family** :

Il a Iruka pour veiller sur lui d'un sourire doux, le voir grandir et l'aimer comme un père. Il a Kakashi, aussi présent qu'une ombre, oncle-guide à la fois fantasque et profond. Il a Jiraya pour le conseiller et mûrir, Jiraya, aussi bourru et tendre qu'un grand-père.

Il a Tsunade pour se dépasser et rêver; Tsunade pour croire. Grand-mère Tsunade.

Il a Sakura. Sakura, qui s'inquiète comme une mère et l'aide comme une soeur. Sakura pour apprendre à aimer de tout son coeur.

Il a même _Saï_. Saï, qu'il pourrait presque appeler "frère". Presque.

Il est entouré. Lui, qui n'a jamais eu de famille, s'en est simplement construit une de ses propres mains.

Il est entouré, plus qu'il ne l'a jamais rêvé.

Alors, pourquoi?

(Pourquoi, Uchiwa Sasuke absent, continue-t-il de se sentir seul au monde?)

---

**Alternative Universe** :

"J'avoue, tu es rapide" murmure de mauvaise grâce le joueur de hockey blond, la mine renfrognée face au sourire fier du patineur artistique.

Cependant, bien vite, il sourit à son tour, malicieux et joueur, ses yeux bleus étincelant de défi. "Maintenant, voyons voir ce que tu vaux avec une _crosse_."

---

**Sensuality** :

Depuis que Sasuke est rentré, Naruto ne peut s'empêcher de le toucher, juste pour vérifier qu'il est bien là. Une accolade, un tapotement pour attirer son attention, un coup joueur entre les côtes. Juste pour étouffer cette angoisse au fond de lui chaque fois que l'Uchiwa lui tourne le dos. Il ne suffit pas que Sasuke soit près de lui: il faut qu'il l'insulte. Qu'il soupire. Qu'il s'agace.

Qu'il _vive_.

Mais Sasuke n'a jamais été très "contact". La première fois que Naruto l'étreint est le jour de son retour au village; la deuxième fois, c'est pour l'accomplissement, depuis sa réhabilitation, de sa toute première mission en tant que ninja de Konoha.

La première fois, Sasuke ne dit rien et se pétrifie, perdu, ses yeux agrandis par quelque chose proche de l'affolement. Puis, progressivement, il relâche son souffle; s'appuie juste un peu, effleurant le bras qui l'enserre, un reproche près des lèvres et une boule au fond de la gorge. Sakura se précipite alors, serrant les deux garçons contre elle; ses larmes sont chaleureuses au creux de leurs cous et Sasuke accepte ce contact, aussi.

La deuxième fois, Naruto manque perdre un bras (Sasuke a été relégué un temps au rang de genin; la mission était de rang _D_).

Alors, Naruto utilise les combats pour exprimer avec des gestes ce qu'il ne sait dire avec des mots - le dos d'une main frôlant des côtes pour dire "tu m'as manqué". Des mains se resserrant sur des épaules, _je ne te lâcherai pas_.

Un souffle chaud le long d'un cou blanc - tu. N'es. Pas. Seul.

---

**Crack** :

- Naruto a dit que j'étais incapable de le faire. Il m'a _défié_.

- ...

- Et il a juré que si je réussissais, il se tairait durant un mois.

- ...

- Un _mois_. _Complet_. Sans l'entendre.

- ...

- ...

- ...Sasuke-kun, je suis jalouse, tu fais une plus jolie fille que moi.

---

**Hurt/Comfort** :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as _pris _?!

Naruto n'était pas en colère; il bouillait littéralement de rage.

- Je croyais que le foutu "génie", c'était _toi _!

Il ne criait pas. Ils étaient de retour à l'auberge, mais les ninjas qui les avaient attaqués avaient peut-être réussi à les suivre et il ne criait pas: il _sifflait_, un sifflement furieux, froissant l'air, son chakra crépitant sous sa peau et Sasuke nota avec détachement qu'il était inutile que l'idiot s'empêche d'hurler s'il allait dévoiler leur position de toute manière.

- Attends un peu qu'on rentre à la maison: Sakura-chan va t'_écarteler_.

Naruto était hors de lui. L'une après l'autre, il les retirait, ses mains se crispant sur elles comme s'il souhaitait les briser avant de panser ses blessures sans la moindre délicatesse.

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, ses yeux clignotaient, rouge, bleu, rouge, bleu, terribles et aussi lourds qu'un battement de coeur.

Il rit sans joie.

- Franchement, tu as cru quoi? Que j'avais encore _douze ans_ ?

Son rire s'interrompit, ses mains s'immobilisant.

- Eh bien je vais t'apprendre une chose, Sasuke. _Je n'avais pas besoin de toi_.

Rouge, _bleu_-

- Je n'avais pas-

Une main blanche saisit soudain son menton, sans douceur mais sans brutalité, le forçant à plonger dans les yeux noirs.

Et les mots de Naruto moururent dans sa gorge.

C'était le même regard qu'avait arboré l'Uchiwa le jour de son jugement, la même culpabilité, battante dans les onyx, déchirante parce qu'accompagnée d'aucun regret.

C'était cette détermination, tour à tour lumineuse et sombre, prête à accomplir son objectif qu'importe le chemin emprunté et qui faisait à la fois la beauté et la laideur d'Uchiwa Sasuke.

Alors, dans un souffle vibrant, la fureur de Naruto quitta son corps, le laissant vide et sans force. Epuisé, il laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule lui faisant face, ses paupières à demi closes sur ses yeux désespérément _bleus_.

D'un geste lent, il attrapa la dernière aiguille, fichée dans le dos de l'Uchiwa et la retira, l'observant sous les rayons de lune.

Son rire était étranglé.

- Des aiguilles. Tu peux me dire pourquoi encore des _aiguilles_...?

Sasuke ne répondit pas.

Sa main se posa sur le dos tremblant, et c'était presque une excuse.

---

**Cross-over** :

- Si tu veux vraiment le sauver de lui-même...

Inconsciemment, son expression s'adoucit, plus si indifférente. Ses yeux verts se troublent.

- ...Si tu veux rester près de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour d'abord le _rejoindre_ ?

Naruto ouvre la bouche. La referme. Le regarde comme s'il était un extraterrestre.

- PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE C'EST AUSSI SIMPLE?!

Miharu hausse les épaules.

* * *

L'auteur, _trop honnête pour son bien_: Héhé, j'adore Miharu!^^

Pour ceux qui voudraient reprendre les thèmes (et qui je suis sûre y répondront beaucoup mieux que moi - -), le thème d'origine n'était pas "Sensuality" mais "UST".

...

"Unresolved Sexual Tension" (*TOUSSE*).

J'ai donc légèrement pris peur et changé, mais pas trop parce que je me trouvais trop lâche. XD (p'tite voix: Faudrait savoir! - -) Le résultat est plus doux-amer qu'autre chose, et ne correspond pas plus, mais ce n'est pas grave. Il me plaît bien. :) (je suis une idiote XD)

Un jour, quand j'aurai le temps, j'écrirai cet Univers Alternatif. Au moins cette unique scène des deux s'affrontant sur la glace... :3

En attendant, _Tragedy_ et _What if ?_ sont juste après. :) (pourquoi est-ce que ce sont les textes les plus angst qui sont les plus longs??)

En espérant que l'un de ces thèmes au moins vous aura plu...

Maeve


	2. Tragedy

**Tragedy** :

La blessure n'est pas si impressionnante, si ce n'est l'épée toujours fichée dans la chair depuis l'épaule droite jusqu'au genou et l'odeur de chair brûlée qui s'en dégage, le chakra électrique grillant tout sur son passage. Il y a mis ses dernières forces, tout ce qu'il lui reste d'énergie et vraiment, la blessure n'est pas si impressionnante mais elle est indéniablement _mortelle_.

Mortelle, pour n'importe qui, excepté Uchiwa Madara apparemment.

- Trahir et attaquer ainsi la seule famille qu'il te reste... Vraiment, tu me déçois beaucoup, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke tousse.

- Qu'est-ce... que... tu _es _?

L'Uchiwa plusieurs fois centenaire ne répond pas, fixant l'épée plantée dans son épaule sans provoquer le moindre saignement presque avec curiosité avant de laisser courir son regard le long de son bras droit, enfoncé dans le thorax de son cadet dans une réaction de défense.

A travers son masque, fendu par la puissance de l'attaque électrique, il plante son seul oeil visible dans ceux redevenus noirs du jeune homme, sa voix dénuée de toute inflexion:

- A quoi bon...? De toute manière, tu n'en as plus pour très longtemps.

Sasuke tousse de nouveau, tout son corps tremblant sous la quinte. Essuyant sa bouche d'une main fébrile, il n'est pas étonné de la voir revenir maculée de sang, poisseux entre ses doigts; métallique, contre sa langue. Son côté droit n'est pas "douloureux": il _explose_ à chacune de ses inspirations, sa respiration laborieuse et sifflante, un voile sombre tombant peu à peu devant ses yeux.

Son poumon droit est perforé.

Uchiwa Sasuke va mourir, son poumon droit perforé par un bras au travers de son thorax, et même s'il a le sentiment irrationnel que s'il doit mourir ainsi, cela devrait être de la main de _quelqu'un d'autre _Sasuke a envie de _**rire**_-

Parce que, est-ce que cela peut devenir plus ironique que cela?

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire tordu, ses dents carmines, son coeur alourdi logé dans sa gorge sans vouloir redescendre.

Le sang qui l'enveloppe est chaud contre lui mais lui a soudain si _froid_...

L'oeil de Madara se porte alors sur sa gauche, intense.

- A bien y réfléchir, je crois bien que tu m'auras été utile jusqu'au bout...

Dans un mouvement las, Sasuke suit son regard, tournant la tête légèrement à droite.

Et son coeur cesse de battre.

Depuis le champ de bataille qui s'étend devant eux, une masse orange s'est élancée dans leur direction, slalomant entre les ninjas qui s'affrontent, flamboyante et furieuse. Sasuke ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'a pas sa place ici - pas parmi toutes ces ruines, ces cris de détresse et ce sang - ou plutôt si, elle y a sa place, si le regard que lui lance le jeune homme qui l'incarne en est une indication, ses pieds s'arrêtant sans une hésitation à quelques mètres d'eux, à peine essoufflé, sa bouche silencieuse et ses yeux hurlant au milieu de flammes indomptables.

- ...Sasuke.

_Naruto_.

Mais, quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle il s'est rapproché, cet idiot, c'est trop tard. Une quinte de toux le secoue de nouveau, le faisant trembler violemment, le sang s'écoulant le long du bras de Madara qui le transperce toujours et le maintient au-dessus du sol.

Et Sasuke le voit. Il le voit, l'exact moment où Naruto prend conscience de la situation, les mots qu'il a voulu dire s'étranglant dans sa gorge à mi-chemin, son corps entier se _glaçant_; la couleur qui quitte brusquement son visage, les yeux bleus, bleus, bleus s'écarquillant comme il ne les a jamais vus.

Madara s'est entièrement tourné vers lui à présent, l'observant, la tête penchée sur le côté dans une innocence presque indécente.

- Naruto-kun. Quel plaisir de te voir te joindre à nous...

Mais Naruto ne semble pas l'entendre. Il n'entend pas le leader de l'Akatsuki, ne paraît pas même le _voir_; pétrifié, ses pieds inconsciemment écartés comme par peur de lâcher prise, ses yeux sont entièrement fixés sur _lui_ et Sasuke-

...Sasuke ne dit rien. Sasuke ne crie pas par-dessus le grondement d'une cascade, désespéré et amer; Sasuke n'essaie pas de l'ignorer depuis un point en hauteur.

Sasuke n'a plus de vengeance derrière laquelle se cacher; et cette réaction, si semblable et si différente de celle de ce jour, des années auparavant, Sasuke sait très bien qu'il ne la mérite pas et tout à la fois l'aime et la _hait_.

Alors soudain, comme un rai de lumière perçant des nuages noirs pour baigner un visage inconscient au lieu de le quitter, Sasuke sait parfaitement ce qu'il doit faire et, stabilisant sa respiration de son mieux, il répond, de la seule manière qu'il connaît:

- Ne fais... pas cette tête. Tu as l'air encore plus ahuri que d'habitude...

Le Désespoir, sur le visage de Naruto, est si terrible et si _cru_ qu'il ne sait plus s'il doit rire ou fondre en larmes.

Ses yeux se rétrécissent. Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres, lentement, difficilement, fragile et doux comme le garçon ne s'est jamais laissé l'être.

Et puis, le monde devient noir.

- ...Non.

Naruto recule d'un pas, secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Madara baisse son bras et le corps de Sasuke retombe sur le sol comme une poupée sans âme.

- Non. Non non non non-

Sur le champ de bataille, les shinobis se sont immobilisés; les clameurs se sont tues. Il n'y a plus que les battements de coeur de Naruto, assourdissants dans le silence.

Dans le si_len_-

- _NON_!

La terre tremble. Dans un grincement d'outre-tombe, le sol s'ouvre brusquement sous les ninjas, engloutissant les plus affaiblis. L'air chargé d'électricité _crépite_, aveuglant et meurtrier; le ciel se déchire au-dessus d'eux pour se parer de pourpre et de tonnerre, les nuages comme maculés de sang.

Quelque part au loin, une jeune fille hurle.

Et sur le sol, le garçon blond continue sa litanie, épicentre d'un chakra cauchemardesque, sourd à tout autour de lui. Il _continue_, lui, Celui Qui N'Abandonne Jamais, et ses larmes s'évaporent avant de couler sur ses joues et en face de lui _il_ est sur le sol, cheveux d'ébène et peau blanche et _carmine et il continue_, continue, _P.O.U.R.Q.U.O.I._?

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!

A quelques mètres, Madara n'a pas bougé, fixant la boule de chakra d'un oeil avide.

- ...Oh _oui_. Utile jusqu'au bout.

Sasuke ne peut pas l'entendre.

Alors Madara rit, pas d'un rire sombre, teinté de la noirceur de son âme mais du rire réprimé, si rare et si beau des Uchiwa, tandis que le garçon face à lui tombe à genoux et se _brise_.

Ce qui lui reste d'humanité s'échappe de ses lèvres et porte le nom de quelqu'un d'-autre-.

xxx

* * *

L'auteur: ...D'accord, j'ai mal au coeur (*idiote*). Et pourtant, la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai réussi à écrire ce texte, c'est parce que l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là. Même dans le manga, si Naruto finit par laisser totalement sortir le démon renard (et il le _fera_, l'histoire ne serait pas aussi intéressante, sinon), la seule personne qui a le "pouvoir" de le faire revenir à la raison pour que tout se termine "à peu près" bien, surtout depuis qu'il a brisé le pendentif de Tsunade... c'est Sasuke.

Ici, je n'ai jamais dit que Sasuke était mort *sent qu'elle va se recevoir des tomates à la figure* (XD).

Par contre... je crains ce qu'il va arriver à Sasuke _après_ tout cela. éè

Je vous laisse tranquilles pour lire _What if ?. _Merci à tous d'être passés par-ici, et j'espère à bientôt! :D

Maeve


	3. What if?

**Note:** Désolée pour le langage de Naruto.^^'

* * *

**What if**** ?** :

- Et si tu n'étais jamais parti...?

La question est prononcée d'un ton léger, entre deux bouchées de râmen, les mots mâchouillés et maladroits.

Les yeux bleus qui le fixent, eux, n'ont que rarement été aussi sérieux.

Sasuke déglutit calmement. D'un mouvement leste, il déplie sa serviette, la portant à ses lèvres pour cacher le léger tremblement de ses doigts.

Naruto ne le quitte pas des yeux.

Et, juste comme ça, Sasuke est de nouveau sous contrôle, son visage parfaitement lisse; un sourire narquois ourlant ses lèvres uniquement parce qu'il l'y autorise.

- Tu ne serais pas ici à te gaver de râmen au risque d'exploser. Parce que tu n'aurais pas autant de bons de réduction à dépenser. Parce que tu ne serais pas _Hokage_.

...La réaction de Naruto, les yeux exorbités, la bouche ouverte laissant pendre une nouille, est - certes - peu ragoûtante mais _impayable_.

- De _QUOI _?!

Sasuke se crispe à peine sous le son avant de laisser son corps se relâcher. Dans l'échoppe, les villageois ne sursautent même plus en entendant leur Hokage crier à plein poumons; la plupart se contentent de secouer la tête en les apercevant, blasés. Le responsable d'Ichiraku leur adresse depuis le stand un sourire bienveillant.

Sasuke soupire.

Naruto s'est levé brusquement, pointant un index accusateur sur lui par-dessus la table et l'agitant juste sous son nez.

- Bâtard! Je suis pas devenu Hokage uniquement parce que j'ai réussi à ramener tes fesses à Konoha! Je le serais devenu _même sans ça _!

Sasuke laisse ses yeux croiser le regard houleux et fier, son ton de voix tout à fait sérieux:

- Hum. Bien sûr.

Un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres, petit, sincère, et étonnamment doux.

Naruto s'étrangle. Vexé de s'être laissé prendre par surprise, il se rassoit précipitamment en croisant les bras, ses joues légèrement colorées.

Le sourire de Sasuke se fait _félin_.

Une main sous son menton, il détourne les yeux.

- ...Ou pas. Qui sait? C'est peut-être _moi_ qui serais devenu Hokage...

Trois. Deux. Un...

- ..._Bâtard_.

Sasuke plisse les yeux, son sourire élargi, clairement fier de lui. Naruto lui jette un regard noir avant de détourner la tête à son tour.

Il fait la moue.

- La tenue ne te serait jamais allé, de toute façon...

Sasuke se fige.

- Naruto. Quand ai-je jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour le poste d'Hokage?

Surpris par son ton cassant, Naruto se tourne de nouveau vers lui et Sasuke évite son regard.

_Idiot. Même hypothétiquement, n'abandonne pas tes rêves. Pour personne, et certainement pas pour moi._

_Je n'en vaux pas la peine._

Sasuke baisse les yeux, ses cheveux venant camoufler son visage. Sa voix ne vacille pas lorsqu'elle s'élève, aussi légère qu'un murmure:

- Si je n'étais jamais parti... je ne serais pas "moi".

Entre ses mèches, Sasuke jette un oeil au jeune Hokage, resplendissant dans sa tenue orange et noire.

Il ne regrette rien. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, malgré les blessures et la douleur causées, il ne regrette pas d'être parti de Konoha, et cela Naruto doit le comprendre. Placé à nouveau devant le même choix, sa réponse serait irrémédiablement la même.

Uchiwa Sasuke a toujours été un enfant perdu.

Et la seule chose qu'il pourrait regretter, c'est tout le reste: sa naïveté, son aveuglement; Itachi.

Itachi Itachi_Itachi_-

Des mains bronzées interrompent ses pensées, enveloppant les siennes refermées inconsciemment jusqu'à en apercevoir les jointures. Quand Sasuke relève les yeux brusquement leur détenteur le regarde.

- Je sais...

Les mains se resserrent, les yeux bleus plissés; un sourire sur les lèvres beau et triste et qui a _souffert mais qui maintenant est heureux_.

- Je _sais_...

Alors, juste comme ça, Sasuke expire, enveloppé de la chaleur qu'on lui offre, ses doigts se relâchant d'eux-mêmes.

Il ne regrette _rien_.

Parce qu'Uchiwa Sasuke a toujours été un enfant perdu.

Et parce qu'en vérité, il avait peut-être juste besoin que quelqu'un le _trouve_.

- Tiens! Cela me fait penser, lors de ma dernière réunion avec Gaara-

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- -Shikamaru a failli faire tomber les rouleaux quand elle s'est approchée par surprise! Bon, il a pu les rattraper avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol grâce à ses réflexes mais-

- ...

On. L'a. _Trouvé_. Et cette place qu'on lui a donné, tandis que le plus grand et le plus idiot des Hokage lui confie ses dernières théories concernant le capitaine de ses ANBU et la soeur de Gaara du Désert d'un air de conspirateur, Sasuke se dit qu'il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

xxx

FIN.


	4. Phalène

**Titre:** Phalène

**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto. Moi je n'ai que le sceau sur la tempe de Sasuke. Et mon titre. Héhé. xD

**Résumé:** Et cette Vérité, il ne la combattait pas. Pas parce qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était "perdu d'avance"; mais parce que ce combat, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le gagner.

**Genre:** Mon genre préféré: le angst doux-amer, pas si sombre que cela au final. :)

**Couple:** SasuNaru/NaruSasu. -regards soupçonneux- ...Quoi?^^'

**Note 1:** Je n'avais jamais été aussi peu sûre d'un texte depuis _Exception_. Cette chose m'a complètement vidée et tord mon estomac d'appréhension, ahaha!^^' J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires... T T

**Note 2:** L'idée m'a sauté à la gorge en hurlant "Ecris-moi, écris-moiii!". Pas de spoil à l'horizon donc, tout sort de ma petite tête surbookée.

...Je ne sais pas si c'est très rassurant, en fait (ahaha!^^').

Une petite pensée pour ce pauvre mur, qui doit être dans un drôle d'état après tout ça, et bonne lecture à tous!... :)

* * *

- _Phalène_ -

Les habitants de Konoha avaient pensé que le retour d'Uchiwa Sasuke au village de la Feuille serait suffisant pour, avec lui, exorciser définitivement le spectre de la guerre et l'inévitable violence qui l'avait accompagné; qu'il serait suffisant pour apaiser les esprits des shinobi et marquerait le symbole de la paix enfin retrouvée.

Les habitants de Konoha s'étaient trompés.

Un coup de poing vola, rencontrant la mâchoire d'Uzumaki Naruto qui se recula sous la violence du coup, portant la main à sa joue, sa lèvre fendue saignant librement sur son menton.

- ..._Bâtard_.

Uchiwa Sasuke se tenait immobile devant l'immeuble qu'il occupait avec Hatake Kakashi depuis le début de sa réhabilitation, son visage glacé d'indifférence, le seul signe qu'il eût porté un coup étant la faible lueur émise, entre ses mèches, par le sceau restreignant son chakra apposé contre sa tempe gauche.

Naruto lui jeta un regard enflammé, les traits durcis de son visage accentués un instant par les rayons de lune baignant la rue déserte avant qu'il ne bondît pour le frapper à son tour.

Sasuke n'évita pas son poing, qui rencontra sa propre mâchoire, les mains bronzées enserrant alors son col.

- Qu'est-ce que. Tu fais. Encore. _Là_?

Les poings de Naruto tremblaient de fureur, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclats électriques. Sasuke le fixa, son expression totalement neutre et Naruto dut se faire violence pour ne pas le frapper de nouveau.

Finalement, l'Uchiwa lâcha sans le quitter des yeux, sa voix libre de toute inflexion:

- Ce n'est qu'un dîner.

Les poings du jeune homme blond se resserrèrent un peu plus autour du col.

Ce n'était pas qu'un "dîner". C'était une soirée organisée entre amis pour fêter la promotion de certains d'entre eux au rang de jounin - dont Sakura. C'était une occasion, rare, de passer un peu de temps ensemble et de se construire de nouveaux souvenirs.

Mais bien sûr, Sasuke ne le voyait pas ainsi.

Depuis sa réhabilitation - l'apposition du sceau, son maintien pour au moins deux ans au rang de genin et la surveillance quasi constante par au moins Kakashi dont il était l'objet jusqu'à ce qu'il eût de nouveau prouvé sa valeur -, l'Uchiwa s'était renfermé un peu plus encore en lui-même, refusant tout contact, s'entraînant tous les jours de l'aube au crépuscule à combattre malgré ses yeux scellés.

Naruto s'était dit qu'il avait seulement besoin d'un peu de temps: le temps de s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition, de retrouver ses repères dans Konoha et de panser un peu sa fierté meurtrie. Sasuke était fort, il s'habituerait très vite. Ce n'était qu'après qu'il pourrait de nouveau accepter leur présence à ses côtés, progressivement et à son rythme.

Après tout, l'important était juste qu'il soit de retour.

Mais les jours s'étaient changés en semaines, puis en mois, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke, en plus de l'ignorer totalement, se mît à l'_éviter_.

Et ce soir, en voyant le sourire de Sakura trembler de plus en plus jusqu'à finalement disparaître, la dernière corde reliant la patience de Naruto avait fini par céder dans un "clac" sonore et avant même de réfléchir, il avait déjà quitté le restaurant et bondissait en direction du lieu où demeurait l'Uchiwa.

Naruto grinça des dents, raffermissant sa prise sur le col. Il fixa les yeux noirs avec reproche.

- Ce n'est _pas_ qu'un "simple dîner". _Bâtard_, tous nos amis t'attendent!

Sasuke baissa lentement la tête, laissant ses cheveux camoufler son expression.

- ..."Amis", éh?

Profitant de la surprise momentanée de Naruto, il rompit la prise de celui-ci sur son col et recula d'un pas, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que ces soi-disant "amis" racontent derrière mon dos?

Ses yeux se rétrécirent, son regard aussi dur que du granit.

- Aucune de ces personnes n'a jamais été mon amie, Naruto. Il est temps que tu te rentres ça dans le crâne.

Naruto ferma les yeux. Il vit Shikamaru, taper de porte en porte pour rassembler une équipe. Il vit la peine de Lee de ne pas pouvoir les accompagner; l'enthousiasme de Kiba et d'Akamaru. Il vit Chôji leur certifier de continuer sans lui. Il vit Neji immobilisé sur un lit d'hôpital.

Naruto rouvrit les yeux, attrapant l'épaule gauche de Sasuke pour le plaquer violemment contre le mur.

- Tu as raison, ils sont plus que ça: ils sont tes _compagnons d'arme_.

Sasuke toussa, crachant quelques gouttes de sang par-dessus le bras l'immobilisant. Et puis brusquement, il se mit à rire.

Naruto se recula légèrement, ses yeux agrandis. Ce n'était pas un rire gai: c'était un rire sombre et lourd, lacé de tortueuses ténèbres, et quand le ninja blond se souvint du dernier moment où il avait entendu le jeune Uchiwa émettre un tel rire son poing s'abattit sur sa joue sans une hésitation.

Sasuke, qui profitant de son mouvement de recul avait dégagé son bras droit, arrêta le coup à quelques centimètres de son visage, son rire tu et son ton sans réplique:

- Cela fait longtemps que la signification des mots "compagnons d'arme" m'est devenue étrangère.

Ses prunelles se rétrécirent un peu plus, sa main se refermant totalement sur le poing tendu.

- Je n'éprouve aucune loyauté envers Konoha.

Repoussant brutalement le poing et tournant sur lui-même pour se dégager, il envoya un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Naruto qui ne put que l'amortir en sautant en arrière, atterrissant tant bien que mal sur ses jambes.

Toutefois, le jeune homme blond se précipita de nouveau sur lui dès qu'il eût retrouvé son équilibre, le bombardant de coups, la fureur brûlante au fond de ses yeux azurs.

- Tu te moques de _MOI_?!

Sasuke se recula légèrement en l'évitant, une nouvelle fois contre le mur. Le poing de l'Uzumaki s'abattit alors à gauche de sa tête, creusant la pierre dans un crissement. Essoufflé, l'expression hagarde, Naruto s'immobilisa, sa tête au-dessus de son épaule droite.

Fixant le mur sans le voir, ses sourcils s'effondrèrent brusquement sur eux-mêmes, sa main droite s'ouvrant pour taper de nouveau, paume ouverte, contre la pierre de toutes ses forces.

Sasuke ne bougea pas. Il laissa glisser ses yeux sur la main à sa gauche, le sang s'écoulant entre les jointures; le silence de la ruelle troublé seulement par la respiration près de lui.

Après un moment, le ninja blond baissa la tête, les dents serrées. Sa main agrippa le mur comme pour retenir quelque chose.

- Et... Sakura-chan? Et m-

_Et moi?_

Sasuke se tourna vers lui, attrapant son regard entre les mèches blondes. A la lumière de la lune, son visage était aussi pâle que celui d'un fantôme.

- ...Tu as toujours été tellement naïf, Naruto.

La voix n'avait aucune inflexion mais le ton était doux, presque gentil, les sourcils légèrement froncés au-dessus des yeux insondables.

La main de Naruto s'agrippa un peu plus à la pierre.

Et puis, les traits de Sasuke se durcirent subitement, son visage scellé, un voile de froide indifférence venant recouvrir ses prunelles.

- On n'est pas amis. On ne l'a plus été depuis le jour où mon bras a traversé ton thorax.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent. Il ouvrit brusquement la bouche pour dire quelque chose - _quelque chose_, n'importe quoi pour réfuter l'affirmation-

Ce fut l'expression de Sasuke qui l'arrêta.

L'éclair de quelque chose d'innommable avait traversé les prunelles, violemment, trop rapide pour être identifié, tellement fugace que Naruto se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé.

Puis le rictus apparut sur les lèvres de Sasuke, large et tordu et _cruel_ et Naruto eut l'impression qu'on lui **broyait la poitrine**.

- On n'est _pas amis_...

Le ninja blond se mit à trembler, son coeur battant frénétiquement comme pour l'aider à garder pied à terre.

Il avait envie de _vomir_.

Et pourtant, il y avait toujours de l'espoir. Sasuke restait toujours immobile, dos au mur, le bras du blond en travers de son torse - et lui pouvait sentir son regard sur lui qui ne le quittait pas, guettant chacune de ses réactions au fur et à mesure que les paroles tombaient de ses lèvres comme autant de pommes empoisonnées et putrides.

Des paroles dures à cracher pour lui aussi, visiblement, car dès qu'il avait perçu ses tremblements son sourire s'était aussitôt effacé, son visage refermé avec prudence.

C'étaient ces détails - ces petits détails, et la certitude que Sasuke l_'_écoutait - qui permirent à Naruto de retrouver sa respiration, sa main droite se refermant sur le mur, son coeur se calmant juste assez pour le laisser lâcher dans un souffle:

- Et... des fr-

Mais Sasuke ne le laissa pas finir.

Il le repoussa soudain violemment, s'éloignant du mur et enserrant son bras avec force, ses dents serrées et ses yeux luisant de rage.

Il avait tenté d'activer les sharingans et le sceau sur sa tempe brillait, projetant des ombres bleues sur son visage et mettant à jour des traits crispés par la douleur.

- Je n'ai jamais eu... qu'un seul et unique _frère_.

Sifflant, il rejeta son bras comme on jette une ordure, portant ses deux mains à son crâne pour tenter de calmer le sceau et maîtriser sa respiration.

Naruto resta bras ballants, tête baissée, tandis qu'il l'observait à travers ses mèches reculer d'un pas avant de lui tourner le dos.

- Dans ce cas... pourquoi?

Et c'est alors qu'il explosa.

Il se jeta sur l'Uchiwa, le poing dressé, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur dans un fracas assourdissant.

La lune tombait sur son visage, tombait, sur ses traits déformés par la fureur, des larmes d'impuissance perlant aux coins de ses yeux comme des étoiles de tristesse pure.

Le souffle coupé, Sasuke eut tout juste le temps de dresser ses bras devant lui avant que le ninja blond ne l'attaquât à nouveau et de toutes ses forces.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sasuke, hein? Pourquoi es-tu revenu à Konoha?!

Naruto n'était pas aussi idiot qu'on le pensait. Il avait parfaitement conscience que toutes ses menaces de ramener Sasuke par la force n'avaient été pour ce dernier que des paroles creuses; qu'il avait eu beau faire, l'Uchiwa n'aurait pu revenir et rester au village qu'à la seule condition d'en avoir pris la décision lui-même.

Il en avait eu parfaitement conscience...

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté de subir le jugement de Konoha si tu n'as plus aucun ami, plus aucune attache te reliant au village? Pourquoi as-tu accepté sans discuter les conditions de ta réhabilitation si tu n'éprouves aucune loyauté envers lui? _Qu'est-ce. Que tu. Fais _là_?!_

Sasuke tourna sur lui-même, évitant de justesse le poing de Naruto qui s'enfonça dans le mur.

Le garçon blond tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Et... pourquoi...

Il saisit l'Uchiwa par le col.

- POURQUOI MA VIE S'EST MISE A TOURNER SEULEMENT AUTOUR DE TOI, HEIN?!

Naruto avait pensé que le retour de Sasuke au village serait suffisant pour oublier tout ce qu'il s'était produit depuis son départ; qu'avec Sakura, et tous les autres, ils pourraient enfin reprendre la vie où ils l'avaient laissée et être heureux tous ensemble.

Naruto... s'était trompé.

Le retour de Sasuke ne suffisait pas. Parce que, à quoi cela servait-il qu'il soit de retour au village s'il n'était pas avec eux? Comment pouvait-il décider de s'entraîner sans eux - sans _lui_? Pourquoi refusait-il de parler?

Sasuke ne pouvait pas maintenir cette distance et l'ignorer. Il n'en avait pas le _droit_. Parce que devenir hokage était inutile s'il n'était pas présent pour le voir. Parce qu'une journée sans l'une de ses insultes était comme une journée sans râmen. Parce que si Uchiwa Sasuke niait son existence la route sous les pieds d'Uzumaki Naruto se retrouvait noyée de ténèbres.

Parce qu'avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa présence à ses côtés lui était devenue indispensable.

_Depuis quand..._

Alors lentement, lentement, les yeux de Sasuke s'é c a r q u i l l è r e n t.

Profitant de sa surprise, Naruto le plaqua violemment contre la pierre, ses mains agrippant ses épaules, sa respiration sifflante.

_Depuis quand ne se sentait-il vivant qu'au travers de ces yeux?_

Dans un mouvement lent, il baissa la tête, posant son front contre la naissance de sa gorge.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est Sasuke? Dis-le-moi...

Quelquefois, dans un recoin de son âme, tellement profondément que cette pensée n'avait aucune chance de franchir un jour la barrière de ses lèvres, Naruto se disait que ce serait tellement, tellement plus simple, s'il pouvait le haïr.

Mais cette pensée, aussi honteuse soit-elle, ne vivait cependant jamais longtemps; la Vérité était là, implacable et crue.

Le haïr, il en était tout simplement incapable.

Et cette Vérité, Naruto ne la combattait pas. Pas parce qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était "perdu d'avance" - quelque chose qui ne l'avait jamais arrêté - mais parce que ce combat, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le _gagner_.

Lentement, ses mains se desserrèrent, se posant à la racine du cou. Sasuke ne bougea pas; son pouls s'envolait sous ses doigts comme un papillon fou.

_Incapable_... A tel point qu'en vérité, peut-être bien qu'il l'-

Et Naruto se **pétrifia**.

Ses mains quittèrent brusquement la gorge, comme brûlées, sa tête se redressant; ses yeux, impossiblement larges, s'emplirent d'une panique indicible.

Dans un mouvement désordonné, il amorça un pas en arrière-

_Dis-le-moi..._

...Il ne put pas.

Une main blanche le retint, attrapant ses cheveux derrière son oreille gauche et le ramenant près, plus près, sans violence mais fermement, les yeux noirs ne le quittant pas; le masque gisait craquelé dans leurs profondeurs...

- On est _perdus_...

Et dans un souffle tremblant, la distance soudain n'exista plus du tout.

xxx

FIN.

* * *

L'auteur, _tremblante_ : ...Moui. Hum.

La phalène est un papillon. Mais le mot me faisait penser aussi au mot anglais _fallen_ qui veut dire "tombé", "déchu".

Et, bien sûr, au "fallen" de _fallen in love_.

Avec tout cela, la phalène reste un papillon. Quoi qu'on puisse penser, elle est faite pour s'envoler et non pour "chuter".

...Ces deux garçons sont des idiots. :)

Merci à ceux qui ont lu ce petit texte. J'espère qu'il vous a plu...^^ (je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que je vais me faire tuer xD)

Bisous à tous, et j'espère à la prochaine!

Maeve


	5. Respire

**Titre:** Respire

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court^^)

**Disclaimer:** Ah là là... Toujours pareil. xD Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto. :)

**Résumé:** Sasuke l'avait enlacé un jour ainsi pour lui dire de partir. Naruto l'enlaçait maintenant pour lui dire de _rester_, pas pour nier le passé mais pour l'accepter et se tourner vers l'avenir.

**Genre:** Je voulais que ce texte soit comme une bouffée d'air frais...^^

**Couple:** Pfffr. :'D

**Note:** Pardonnez mes métaphores étranges, j'étais beaucoup trop contente de pouvoir écrire à nouveau comme je veux, hihi.^^' Vive les vacances!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

- Respire -

Ils se battaient dans la clairière, sans sharingan, sans chakra rouge et sans kunaï; seulement eux, les coups s'abattant peau contre peau sans la moindre barrière. Eux, et tout ce que pouvait dire un poing. Et tout ce qui était à contruire.

Il n'y avait qu'eux.

Sasuke frappait, avec l'agilité d'une panthère et une précision terrible, tout en bords acérés et angles pointus, comme l'arme qu'il était devenu - comme le _ninja_ qu'il était. Et face à lui, un bord acéré se trouvait toujours là pour accueillir les siens, moins tranchant, moins vif; mais fort. Mais inévitablement chaleureux.

Sasuke souffla, ses paupières légèrement baissées sur ses yeux noirs, fichés sur son adversaire. Il inspira, utilisant la force de celui-ci pour l'envoyer s'écraser contre un arbre d'un mouvement fluide.

Et Naruto arrêta son élan avant d'atteindre le tronc.

Et Naruto se mit à _rire_.

Sasuke se figea, un bref instant, juste le temps pour l'air de quitter ses poumons en molécules médusées. Le temps pour Naruto de se relever, fier et heureux et totalement _libre_ - et il le faucha de nouveau, brusquement, avant que ses jambes ne redevinssent sûres d'elles.

Naruto roula sur le sol avec la grâce d'un _phacochère_, ses membres en désordre, et Sasuke se rapprocha pour l'empêcher de se dresser à nouveau - _et où était son souffle?_

Depuis le sol, le jeune homme blond l'observait. Les yeux noirs étaient trop larges pour le traiter d'idiot, trop, trop stupéfaits, comme si Sasuke essayait encore de se convaincre que rien ne lui importait; comme si personne ne les attendait pour manger des râmen un peu plus tard et qu'il n'y avait plus d'équipe. Comme si, ce _bâtard_, tout aurait dû être fini depuis longtemps et le bonheur s'écrivait dans une autre langue que la sienne, à jamais inaccessible.

_Comme si_.

(Comme si Naruto le laisserait faire)

Mais, très vite, les yeux noirs se rétrécirent; les lèvres se resserrèrent. Et, le visage fermé, Sasuke le toisa de toutes ses forces.

- Tu as perdu.

Il avait glissé ses mains dans ses poches et Naruto, Naruto _eut de nouveau envie de rire_.

Alors il se releva, son bras s'enroulant autour du garçon brun; et le souffle de Sasuke - ce _traître_ - lui échappa de nouveau durant une impardonnable seconde.

Sasuke l'avait enlacé un jour ainsi pour lui dire de partir. Naruto l'enlaçait maintenant pour lui dire de _rester_, pas pour nier le passé mais pour l'accepter et se tourner vers l'avenir.

- Non...

Les doigts bronzés frôlaient la nuque noire tels le vent, tellement légers qu'ils pourraient aussi bien ne pas être là. Comme un _caprice_.

Les feuilles des arbres bruissaient.

Naruto inspira. L'air de Konoha emplit ses poumons et Sasuke était juste là. Là, là, _là_.

- J'ai _gagné_...

xxx FIN xxx

* * *

L'auteur, _rayonnante_: Bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont, courage aux autres. Et, quoi qu'il arrive, tournons-nous toujours vers l'avenir. Soyons heureux! :)

Maeve

PS: Oui, il y a un verbe au subjonctif imparfait, troisième personne du pluriel, dans ce texte minuscule. _Oui_, je suis folle. XD

PS2: En me baladant dans mes documents, j'ai retrouvé un autre texte que j'avais écrit avec le même titre, mais en anglais. Mais je l'ai écrit il y a longtemps, quand mes révisions me prenaient un peu trop la tête etiln'estpassiplatoniquequecela et j'ai peur de le poster et- ...Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit. - - (TxT)


	6. Eclaircie

**Titre:** Eclaircie, anciennement _Breathe_.

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court : ) )

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi... euh... Mr Kishimoto, je suis désolée?^^' (XD)

**Genre:** Argh. Le coup du "pas-si-platonique-que-cela"... mais c'est un peu violent quand même (?).

**Couple:** SasuNaruSasu. Cela marche avec Naru- devant, aussi. :D *idiote*

**Note 1:** Vous connaissez le Bus Post-Journée de Fac Epuisante? C'est un endroit très, _très_ dangereux. Cette mini histoire est née dans cette endroit-ci, et est apparue dans un flash dans la tête de l'auteur alors qu'elle avait auparavant l'esprit plein d'un cours de _médecine_ bien compliqué et bien fourni. L'auteur en question étant une _fangirl_, voilà ce que cette échappatoire intellectuelle (autrement dit, ce "truc") a donné. Vous avez toutes ses excuses.^^'

**Note 2:** Merci à toi, petite Lyra. Je suppose que j'avais juste besoin de quelqu'un pour me dire "Idiote! C'est toi l'auteur, écris ce que tu veux!". Je te dédierais bien ce texte, mais tu fais partie des personnes qui vont me tuer après sa lecture, alors je vais éviter. xD J'attendrai d'en écrire un autre susceptible de te plaire (c'est étrange, j'ai déjà une idée ;) ).

Bonne lecture... :)

* * *

_Eclaircie_

Ce n'était pas un baiser.

Ils roulaient l'un sur l'autre et se battaient, cognaient, agrippaient, griffaient et ce n'était pas un baiser; c'était une manoeuvre de plus pour déstabiliser l'adversaire, le renverser, prendre l'avantage. Celui qui l'avait initié n'importait pas.

Ce n'était pas un baiser. C'était une compétition de plus, un défi de plus. Un geste instinctif aussi imprévisible qu'un accident, rapide comme l'un de leurs coups - et s'il était violent c'était uniquement parce que c'était le seul langage que les deux garçons connaissaient, se battant, cognant, agrippant, griffant; la seule manière qu'ils avaient d'atteindre l'autre à travers ses remparts et de le _secouer_.

De lui faire comprendre, sans mots, la force d'un lien fait de sang et de larmes et d'une volonté de ne jamais laisser tomber l'autre.

Et ils roulaient sur le sol, couverts de bleus et échevelés, et le souffle lui échappant Naruto se redressa, sa voix plus qu'un filet de vent tremblant dans l'air comme une mélodie:

- _Bâtard_...

Et ses yeux _brillaient_ et Sasuke écarta une mèche des siens, sa voix à lui ayant perdu son velours, cassée et rauque comme celle d'un oiseau retrouvant enfin son ciel.

- ...Crétin.

Et Naruto _rit_. Il rit, il rit, son rire explosant au fond de lui en bulles multicolores - parce que c'était _ainsi_ qu'il était vivant, couvert de bleus et de coups, sans souffle, les feuilles de Konoha dans ses cheveux et Sasuke présent près de lui.

_Ce n'était pas un baiser..._ C'était donc justifié quand Sasuke se pencha de nouveau vers lui, juste pour le faire taire.

xxx

FIN.

* * *

L'auteur, _se fait toute petite_: ...Hé.^^'

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires. Cela me touche beaucoup. :)

A bientôt!

Maeve


	7. Danse

**Titre:** Danse

**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto. Comme d'habitude. : )

**Genre:** C'est doux...^^

**Couple:** NaruSasu/SasuNaru. Léger léger mais bien présent.

**Note :** Texte écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions. Le prompt était: "Je vais te faire danser toute ta vie".

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Danse**

Sasuke laissa son regard courir sur la salle. La Princesse du royaume du Cuivre virevoltait sur la piste au son des violons, passant de partenaire en partenaire, un grand sourire éclairant son visage. Le rubis accroché à son cou brillait sous la lumière de la salle, presque à portée de main.

Bien. Du gâteau.

Intérieurement, Sasuke soupira. Son regard tomba sur le jeune homme blond posté près du buffet et se goinfrant de sucreries en tout genre. Il pouvait l'entendre d'ici râler à voix haute entre deux bouchées. A cause de l'absence de râmen, bien sûr.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir, un brin dégoûté.

L'infiltration du pays du Cuivre avait été d'une facilité déconcertante pour les deux ANBU. Si cela n'avait été pour la nature méfiante de la Princesse, le rubis serait déjà entre leurs mains.

Sasuke plissa les lèvres. L'hokage n'aurait pas dû lui coller Naruto aux basques. Cette mission se déroulait avec une aisance ridicule, même avec les maladresses du ninja blond. L'ancien renégat était persuadé que s'il avait été seul, il aurait déjà mis la main sur le joyau.

Mais la vérité, c'était qu'il savait pourquoi on avait assigné à Naruto la même mission que lui. Parce que les membres du Conseil de Konoha ne lui faisaient toujours pas confiance, de un. A raison. Et que parmi les ninjas de la Feuille, le seul susceptible de pouvoir l'arrêter en cas de nouvelle trahison était le futur hokage. Les membres du Conseil le savaient parfaitement.

Sasuke aussi.

Il continua à fixer le jeune homme. Il bavardait joyeusement avec un ninja du Cuivre, un grand sourire étiré sur ses lèvres. Sa peau avait des reflets de bronze sous la lumière.

Les yeux bleus se tournèrent soudain vers lui et le transpercèrent avec la précision d'un kunaï.

Sasuke se détourna avec une nonchalance feinte.

Il y avait une autre raison. La Cinquième Hokage, en lui annonçant que Naruto l'accompagnait, lui avait adressé un sourire entendu qui lui avait déplu de suite. Elle avait ses propres raisons pour le coller au ninja blond. Sasuke ne les connaissait pas, mais il avait le sentiment qu'ils ne les aimerait pas du tout.

- Hé.

L'Uchiwa avait une maîtrise parfaite de son corps. N'importe qui d'autre, à sa place, aurait sursauté. Pas lui. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de jeter un regard acide à Naruto, maintenant à quelques pas seulement de lui.

Il y avait cela, aussi. Il ne l'avait pas senti approcher, et durant ces derniers mois, cela n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait. Cela n'était pas dû à une quelconque amélioration des performances du blond non plus. Il ne l'avait pas senti, et sa proximité soudaine, comme à chaque fois, était une bouffée d'adrénaline qui relevait les poils de ses bras, son corps aussitôt sur le qui-vive, comme en attente de quelque chose.

En attente de quoi? Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent légèrement, et le regard de Naruto se porta vers eux immédiatement avant de se planter dans le sien, bleu rieur et volonté inflexible.

Les yeux de Sasuke se glacèrent. Le comportement de son propre corps était inadmissible mais la facilité avec laquelle Naruto affrontait son regard, comme s'il savait quelque chose que lui ignorait, était simplement intolérable.

Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit, large et vulpin.

- Rôh, ne me fais pas ces yeux-là.

Les yeux de Sasuke se plissèrent en réponse, meurtriers, et Naruto éclata de rire.

- D'accord d'accord, je n'ai rien dit, continue donc de jouer au glaçon si ça t'amuse, bâtard! Mais c'est pas comme ça que la Princesse te fera assez confiance pour te laisser approcher son médaillon...

Naruto approcha sa main pour lui enfoncer un doigt dans les côtes et Sasuke l'attrapa au passage, la tordant, arrachant une légère grimace au blond. Satisfait, Sasuke la relâcha avec un rictus moqueur.

Naruto le fusilla du regard.

- _Bâtard_.

Sasuke s'apprêta à répliquer mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il avait l'impression bizarre qu'il n'y avait nul ressentiment dans le regard de Naruto, aucun venin.

Sasuke se détourna, balayant l'étrange impression d'un mouvement d'épaule. Il ignora la brûlure des yeux de Naruto, le jeune ANBU le fixant avec intensité.

Après un instant, Naruto soupira.

- Tu sais, on se fond pas du tout dans la masse, là.

- Hn.

Naruto fit la moue. Sasuke se tourna vers lui, ses yeux fiers.

Naruto insista:

- Non mais, c'est vrai! On te remarque beaucoup plus comme ça, un grand truc stoïque à l'aura meurtrière, que si tu dansais avec tous les autres-

- Tu connais le sens du mot "stoïque", toi?

Naruto s'interrompit, lui jetant un regard véritablement courroucé cette fois, et Sasuke s'autorisa un vrai sourire, arrogant et satisfait. Presque content.

Il comprit son erreur trop tard quand l'expression de Naruto s'adoucit, son propre sourire relevé par une affection étrange.

Le sourire de Sasuke s'effaça.

Il se détourna de nouveau, son expression prudemment neutre.

- Et tu suggères quoi pour se _fondre dans la masse_, crétin?

Naruto ne répondit pas de suite. Surpris par ce silence inhabituel, Sasuke se retourna vers lui. Le ninja blond fuyait son regard, le laissant perplexe.

C'était la lumière qui colorait ses joues, n'est-ce pas?

- Je pensais que c'était évident...

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Cette réponse ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, même pour Naruto.

- Tu peux être un peu plus clair?

Naruto lui jeta un regard noir, et, pas de doute: ses joues étaient rosées, son regard s'attardant sur chaque trait de son visage avant de se planter résolument dans le sien, ses sourcils froncés par la détermination, ses yeux bleus flamboyants et sûrs.

Il pointa un index sur lui, haussant la voix sans le réaliser:

- Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, j'ai demandé à un ninja du coin et ça se _fait_, ici, c'est pas bizarre, alors on passera plus inaperçus comme ça qu'en restant là à ne rien faire! C'est important pour la mission, et t'as intérêt à- !

Sasuke plaqua une main sur sa bouche, jetant des regards de tous côtés en sifflant.

- Idiot, qu'est-ce que tu _fais_?

Les yeux de Naruto s'arrondirent. Il observa les alentours précipitamment, s'assurant que personne ne l'avait entendu. Sans le relâcher, Sasuke souffla contre son oreille.

- Tu es vraiment stupide...

Mais son ton n'était pas coléreux. Agacé, mais pas mauvais. Un brin blasé, peut-être.

Naruto releva les yeux vers lui. Les prunelles noires luisaient lentement en le fixant, et Naruto était persuadé que Sasuke ne savait pas combien son expression était douce, à cet instant. N'avait aucune idée de la blancheur de ses traits sous la lumière du plafond.

N'avait aucunement conscience des battements de coeur de Naruto, cheval fou juste sous sa peau, terrifié et indomptable.

Naruto posa sa main sur la main blanche. Les yeux noirs se vrillèrent aussitôt aux siens, trop larges. Dans le silence d'un souffle retenu, c'était facile, de déplacer la main pour libérer sa bouche.

- _Danse avec moi_.

Sasuke étudia son visage. Les secondes s'égrenaient et quand Sasuke reprit son souffle, Naruto réalisa que le souffle retenu était _double_.

- D'accord.

FIN.

* * *

L'auteur, _aux anges_: Je les aime, ces deux-là.^^

A bientôt, et merci à ceux qui sont passés par là. :D

Maeve


	8. Je Réfléchis

**Titre:** Je Réfléchis

**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto. Huhu.

**Genre:** Humour et léger angst. C'est possible, ça?

**Couple:** NaruSasu/SasuNaru, comme des rides à la surface de l'eau.

**Note :** Texte écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions. Le prompt était: "Je réfléchis". Mon titre est tellement original. xD

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Je Réfléchis**

Naruto s'était installé au bord du pont, le regard porté sur l'horizon. Entre la Vieille qui lui avait confirmé aujourd'hui qu'il serait le prochain hokage (plus ou moins, car, comme elle disait, _cela dépendra de ton comportement, gamin, je peux toujours changer d'avis d'ici-là!_ ), sa nouvelle célébrité (à laquelle il ne se faisait toujours pas), ses efforts pour empêcher l'Equipe Sept de se disloquer (le Troisième Hokage savait combien ses coéquipiers ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche) et le retour de Sasuke. Et Sasuke lui-même, _tiens_.

...Il avait beaucoup de choses à penser.

Naruto secoua la tête. Et puis, il y avait autre chose, encore.

Sakura fut la première à le rejoindre.

- Naruto? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je réfléchis.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas de suite, et devant son silence, Naruto se tourna vers elle.

Il le regretta.

- Tu es capable de réfléchir, toi?

Naruto fusilla des yeux son sourire moqueur.

- Tu es trop restée avec le bâtard, Sakura-chan.

Devant son sérieux, les sourcils de Sakura se plissèrent avec une légère inquiétude.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Naruto?

Naruto l'observa. Ses cheveux roses qui volaient dans le vent, ses prunelles émeraude plissées avec douceur. La façon dont elle se mordait la lèvre, soucieuse.

Sa détermination. Sa présence, elle qui était là depuis le début. Sa force brute autant que la force de son coeur.

Pourquoi cela ne suffisait-il pas?

Naruto se passa deux doigts sur la poitrine. A gauche, juste au-dessus de son coeur.

Il lui offrit un sourire large.

- Tout va bien. Ne t'en fais pas, Sakura-chan!

Sakura le fixa un instant, dubitative, puis finit par sourire à son tour.

- D'accord. Je te laisse à tes réflexions, alors.

Elle lui adressa un signe de la main, puis s'éclipsa.

Naruto répondit à son signe puis se rembrunit aussitôt.

_Pourquoi cela ne suffisait-il pas?_

xxx

La deuxième personne à le trouver fut Neji Hyûga.

- Naruto?

Naruto lui adressa un signe, avant de poser ses mains en porte-voix.

- Je réfléchis!

- Oh.

Naruto aimait bien Neji. Depuis cette histoire de destin, il était devenu beaucoup plus sympathique. ...Bon, il restait quelqu'un de froid, mais Naruto avait arrêté de compter le nombre de bâtards insensibles qu'il y avait parmi ses connaissances.

Les lèvres de Neji se relevèrent, son sourire indubitablement moqueur.

...D'accord, Naruto avait changé d'avis, il n'aimait pas Neji.

xxx

Kiba le rejoignit sur le pont dès qu'il l'aperçut, Akamaru à ses trousses.

A son "Je réfléchis", il éclata de rire, tombant sur le sol.

Naruto le poussa dans l'eau d'un coup de pied.

Aucun regret.

xxx

Saï vint s'asseoir près de lui sans un mot.

Au bout d'un instant, Naruto se tourna vers lui.

- Je réfléchis, si tu veux savoir.

- D'accord.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, suspicieux, puis finit par hausser les épaules et se tourner de nouveau vers l'horizon.

Après quelques minutes, Saï prit la parole:

- Et moi, je suis en train de dessiner.

Naruto l'observa.

- Mais tu n'as ni tes rouleaux, ni tes pinceaux avec toi!

Saï lui adressa un grand sourire, ses yeux fermés, son expression vide.

- Justement.

Naruto lui mit son poing dans la figure.

xxx

- Naruto?

Naruto se retourna vers Shikamaru en hurlant:

- JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE REFLECHIR! ET SI CA DERANGE QUELQU'UN IL PEUT ALLER SE FAIRE-

- D'accord, d'accord!

Shikamaru brandit ses mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement et Naruto soupira.

Il ignora le regard du Nara, toujours fixé sur lui.

- ...Si tu le dis.

Naruto allait tuer quelqu'un.

xxx

Quand Sasuke s'assit à ses côtés, Naruto poussa un long, très long soupir.

- Je suis en train de réfléchir. Et si jamais tu fais une, je dis bien _une_ réflexion, tu passes par-dessus bord et j'oblige la Vieille à te coller des missions de rand D pendant un mois.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, amusé.

- Je n'ai rien dit.

Naruto fit la moue, puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se tournant de nouveau droit devant lui.

Le silence s'installa, agréable. Le jour tombait doucement.

Après quelques instants, Sasuke le brisa, soufflant:

- C'est ce pont que tu as choisi pour tes réflexions?

Naruto étudia son profil. Dans la lumière déclinante, il n'y avait pas grande différence avec l'enfant perdu dont il se souvenait, plongé dans ses pensées sur ce même pont, Naruto l'observant de loin en souhaitant de toutes ses forces avoir le courage de lui parler.

Il lui sourit, ses yeux baignés de soleil.

- Oui, c'est ce pont.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui avec une expression neutre.

- Une raison particulière à cela?

Les yeux bleus s'arrondirent.

Se tournant de nouveau vers l'horizon, Naruto porta la main à sa poitrine, fermant les paupières. Son coeur battait lentement, boum, boum.

_Et puis il y avait autre chose, encore._

- Le vide n'est plus là...

Sasuke le fixa, interrogatif. Naruto se tourna vers lui, la lumière piquant ses yeux.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

- Cela a toujours été toi, pas vrai?

Un silence. Les yeux noirs se plissèrent, presque désolés.

Naruto posa la tête sur son épaule.

Sasuke enroula l'un de ses bras autour de lui, murmurant doucement:

- Cela ne te va pas, de réfléchir.

Au milieu de ses larmes, Naruto rit.

- Menteur.

FIN.

* * *

L'auteur, _souriante_: Etrange et un peu doux-amer. :)

Merci à tous ceux qui sont passés par là!

Maeve


	9. Obstination

**Titre:** Obstination

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Prompt:** "C'est plus de l'obstination, c'est de la folie!"

**Couple:** Lien SasuNaruSasu en toile de fond, léger, léger. Ou pas. :)

**Note:** Drabble écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions 2013, 1er round. Parce que ce passage du manga m'a sciée, et parce qu'avec un prompt pareil, je ne pouvais écrire que du Naruto. :)

Bonne (courte) lecture.

* * *

**. Obstination .**

- S'il vous plaît.

Le garçon redressa son visage. Il venait d'être roué de coups; il était à _genoux_, _humilié_, et il redressait ses yeux, encore, rencontrant les siens sans ciller.

Le Raikage n'avait jamais vu un bleu aussi pur.

- _S'il vous plaît_... Laissez-nous nous occuper d'Uchiwa Sasuke. Ne partez pas à sa poursuite. _Laissez-le nous_.

Le garçon disait "nous" mais on sentait le _MOI_ vibrer partout en lui, à travers les pores de sa peau quand il bougeait les mains pour argumenter, dans sa voix qui ne vacillait pas.

Dans ses yeux trop bleus, le MOI _brûlait_, Uchiwa Sasuke une lampe torche qui embrasait son regard.

Jusqu'où pourrait-il aller, pour ce renégat?

Le Raikage ferma les yeux, et hocha la tête.

Il frissonna.

XXX

FIN.


	10. Première rencontre Bis

**Titre: **Première rencontre Bis

**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple: **NaruSasu/SasuNaru, léger mais présent dans chaque souffle.

**Note: **Ceci était le petit texte écrit sur mon profil. Je l'ai mis ici pour ne pas le perdre. :)

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Première rencontre Bis**

Il était là, le soleil dans son dos, posant sur eux son regard impassible et froid; changé, et irrémédiablement le même. Et soudain, c'est _trop_: les souvenirs affluent dans la tête du jeune homme, envahissent tout, ils _tourbillonnent_; les yeux bleus sont grand ouverts comme pour boire la présence en hauteur; la gorge se serre sur des mots qui ne viennent pas.

Seules trois syllabes parviennent à franchir ses lèvres - _trois_, montant du fond de ses entrailles, à la fois chaleureuses et glacées, fragiles, et fortes; légères dans l'air jusqu'à lui, lourdes par ce qu'elles ne disent pas:

_Sa. Su. Ke._

XXX

FIN.


End file.
